


绝对占有

by THw



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THw/pseuds/THw





	绝对占有

酒吧的暧昧灯光曾是Tony喜欢的，因为他可以肆无忌惮地在交错的光影下打量来来往往的年轻女孩，并邀请她们到他的酒店套房过上一晚。

那是曾属于他的，Tony stark的绝佳猎艳地点。

但现在，他好像并不是这么喜欢了。

Tony不动声色地躲开对面男人伸过来搂他腰的手，一面微笑道:“Volstagg ，你家loki 的神秘男友是不是上次被拍到的那个point break? ”

“唔，是的。”Volstagg 暧昧地朝他眨了眨眼，“Tony，独家隐秘新闻我都告诉你了，你是不是该兑现你的诺言?嗯?”他转了转玻璃酒杯，漫不经心地问。

“当然。”Tony俯下身亲了亲男子泛着醉意的脸后又退开。

“我记得我们之前说的不是这样?”Volstagg 皱了皱眉，不满道。

Tony耸了耸肩:“谁叫你的独家隐秘新闻没发拍出来发到报纸上?J.J.J 要是知道我大费周章却没拿到能登报的新闻一定是要给我骂一顿的。”

顿了顿，他补充道:“这新闻若是能发出来我才能兑现诺言不是?我记得我们一开始说的就是这样。”

“……”Volstagg拧紧眉头一言不发，他微微低头，遮掩住了眼中划过的一丝阴沉。

“你自便。”Tony没兴趣管这位大经纪人的心情，就在他们谈话的这十分钟内，他已经避开了十次男人想要搂他腰或者摸他屁股的手。

虽然他承认他的屁股是很性感，但也不是随便就给别人摸的，这让他觉得十分不舒服，胃里都跟着脑袋一抽一抽的。

大概是喝了酒的缘故吧。

酒精有点上头，Tony甩了甩发涨的脑门，起身想要离开。

一站起来，他就感觉有什东西从下腹窜上来。他不敢置信地回头：

“你他妈下药？！”

Volstagg端坐在位置上，慢慢地抿了一口酒，耸了耸肩，脸上挂着的笑容让Tony恨不得一拳揍上去:“是的，谁叫你这只小猫不配合我，我只好出此下策——别担心，pv93，不会有事的。”

“你他妈的——”Tony瞪大了眼睛，眼眸浮起细碎的冰冷。

pv93？

呵，好一个pv93。

这种只在黑市上有卖，且价格十分高昂的药，居然会被他拿到手。

“该死的！”Tony咬牙切齿，捏着酒杯的手泛起惨烈的白。

奇异的感觉涌上脑海，带着酒精的热度，不断撩拨他即将崩溃的理智。他全身涌起的热潮，将他狠狠钉死在十字架上。

Tony跌坐在椅子上，蔷薇色的唇瓣被咬的惨白。

Volstagg似乎暂时不打算管他，任由他在欲望的海洋里如同孤舟般漂浮。  
pv 93,如果不能在十五分钟内拿到解药，将会对这以后的时间内发生性关系的第一人产生永远不可消除磨灭的肉体渴望。

显然，Volstagg这个老流氓是不可能在十五分钟内给他解药的。

妈的，大意了。

属于omega 的香甜气息开始向四周扩散，他看见Volstagg 这个臭不要脸的舔了舔嘴角，有意无意地释放自己恶心的信息素。

“这位先生，我能请你喝一杯嘛？”

蓦地，清冽的声音传入Tony的耳边，如碎冰碰壁，裹着冰寒，带着点磁。  
Tony勉强抬起沉重的眼皮，看了眼来人。

是那个他一进门就发现的尤物。

棕色的卷发近乎完美地掩盖了他身上的侵略性，使他整个人看起来没有什么攻击性。

但Tony几乎是一眼就看穿了他掩藏的极好的、那犹如饿狼般的侵略者气息。

“……好。”Tony被冷汗模糊了双眼，他勉强回答道，“您能带我去别的地方喝吗？”

威士忌的冷冽酒香在他四周扩散开来，奇异地抚平了Tony内心的躁动。  
他抽了抽鼻子，想:就算不是Volstagg这个老流氓，也要找个他看的上的床伴，不是吗？

“hey ，Tony，这可不厚道，是我先来的。”Volstagg 眯起眼睛，抬手挡住Tony欲支撑起来的身子。

这个男人，今晚，他一定要得到。

开玩笑，到手的猎物岂能被他人劫走？

“你看这位先生想和你喝吗？”Peter瞥了一眼他，棕色的眼底闪过一抹真真切切的冷意，他几乎是强行搀着Tony离开，完全不顾Volstagg的阻拦。

Volstagg皱着眉头看着男人远去，抬步想要跟上，却被几个黑衣男人拦了下来。  
“你们是——唔！”

没人会知道这个城市里被Peter·Parker遮住的黑暗，就像没人知道那个Loki的经纪人到底去了哪里一样。

不过Peter现在没空管那些了。

他扶着Tony进了酒吧连着的电梯，看着身边的男人，低声问:“Peter Parker。你叫什么？”

“Tony ，Tony·stark ”男人几乎是呜咽地吐出这句含糊不清的话，他抬起水润的眸子，“帮帮我 、我被下药了。”

逼仄的空气，诱人的唇瓣泛着水光，小雏菊的甜蜜花香似是邀请的蜜语。  
邀请恶魔来到他身边。

Peter眼眸沉了下去。

他俯下身轻轻衔起Tony的唇，微微啃咬，含糊不清地说:

“你不后悔？”

“都他妈到了这个地步还能更后悔么？！”

Tony回嘴。

Peter勾唇笑了:“你会后悔的。”

笃定的语气，像是纠缠不清的命运。

“叮”  
电梯门开了。

酒吧连着的vip 休息室被粗暴推开，Peter单手扶着Tony的腰，把他推进浴室。

身下的人早已软成了一滩水，omega甜美的信息素弥漫到了整间浴室。

他叼着Tony耳后最嫩的皮肤慢慢地吮，炙热的气息拂过他敏感的耳旁。他满意地感受到男人的细微颤抖。

“唔哈——你快、快点……下面……呜”

Tony嘴里吐出细细的呜咽声，柔软的棕发被汗水打湿，眼角的红痕带着浓重的欲望。身上的白衬衣早已皱皱巴巴被扯得凌乱，露出若隐若现的红樱。

Peter低笑一声，打开了水龙头，任由温热的水浇透他们两个。修长的手指微微用力就轻而易举地扯开了摇摇欲坠的衬衫。他一寸一寸抚摸男人的细腻的皮肤，感受指尖的温度。接着来到他的胸前，不轻不重地捏着红樱。

“嘘……别急，前戏要做足才不会伤到你。”Peter暧昧地在他唇边低语，接着温柔地啃咬他脆弱的脖颈。

另一只在腰间抚摸的手逐渐下移，Tony闷哼了一声，接着尽力放松自己的身体。

靠在冰凉的墙面上，身前是男人滚烫的热意，温热的水流汩汩洒在他们的身上。  
Tony觉得自己快要融化了。

“要润滑剂吗？”

含糊不清的低语在耳边徐徐荡开，Tony不满地推了一下Peter，断断续续地道:“快、快去拿。”

Peter随意扯开两人的束缚，任由水流划过身躯。

他抱起Tony就往外走，Tony连忙将腿缠上男人健挺的腰际。

柔软的床垫因两人的倒下而下陷了几分，Tony蜜糖色的眼眸里此刻已经盛满了情欲，omega的本能让他不断靠近身边唯一的alpha，小雏菊的味道带着潮湿的热意随着呼吸扩散。

“进入我……呜”

他的下半身早已春水泛滥，粘稠一片。Peter握住他滚烫的阴茎来回撸弄，一手打开床头柜，取出里面的润滑剂。

熟练的手法和alpha本就醉人的气息笼罩着他，快意袭上脑海，淹没了他。药效越发明显。

Peter随手挤出一坨冰凉的膏体，指尖带着膏体缓慢挤入男人濡湿的后穴来回抽插。

他低头含着Tony的半边胸膛，舌头灵敏地在上面绕圈圈。

“呜……你好棒。”

他几乎承受不住，在男人手下的阴茎又肿大一分。

Peter缓缓按压那圈穴口，毫无预兆地加了两根手指进去继续扩张。

“我当然棒，还有更棒的呢。”

他粗暴地扯开自己的束缚，肿胀的欲望在Tony的臀缝间摩擦。

“快，快进来，成、成结……”

Peter此刻的眼眸像是酝酿着风暴，汗水打湿了他的前额发，alpha的威士忌味道越发浓重。

他倏地抽出了手指，接着把粗大捅了进去。

“呜——”

稚嫩的甬道被狠狠贯穿，巨大的阴茎埋在体内让Tony的大脑被情欲灼烧的模糊。

“太深了……”

Peter箍住他的腰身，开始微微摆动，唇边开始粗暴地啃咬男人的后颈。  
属于alpha的侵略性在他身上淋漓尽致地体现。

舌尖一寸寸舔舐着柔嫩的皮肤，Tony双腿缠着Peter有力的腰间不敢松手，在长长睫毛下的双眸似失去意识的无焦距，薄唇微张发出细微的呻吟。

后颈出倏地传来刺痛——是Peter临时标记了他。

“没、没用的,pv93如果不直接标记会对我的损害更大。”

“所以……标记我吧”

威士忌和小雏菊的味道混合交织，织成蛛网淹没两人的理智，沉沦在欲望的洪流。

Peter恶作剧般用力向上顶，换来男人沙哑的嗓音:“呀啊，轻点……”

他亲吻Tony的锁骨，滚烫的气息洒在他精致的锁骨上，嗓音却沉闷地笑起来:“没轻的。”

alpha的侵犯越发激烈，带着白色泡沫和水声，滚烫的欲望破开肉环，来到第二层穴口。

“你——唔哈，现在……不行、呜”穴口已经张开，可Tony还是有些惧怕，沉浸在欲望中的理智挣扎着回笼。

男人双眸盛满水润的色泽，焦糖色的大眼睛满身渴求的欲望，薄唇微张像是在探求着什么。

Peter心领神会，唇自然而然地贴了上去。有力的手埋入男人的发间，稍稍一用力便勾着男人的舌头攻城略地。

龟头研磨着第二层穴口的边缘，Tony腰际一抖，身后的酸软疲惫涌入四肢百骸，他几乎是将全身的力都倚在Peter身上。

他泪珠滚落，大脑被欲望本能和药效支配，他就如海上的孤舟漂泊。

Peter的动作放缓了一些，吻去男人脸上的泪痕。

他双眸迷茫，带着类似小兽的情绪:“Peter……？”

Peter的眼里极快地闪过了什么，又被风暴掩埋，他扶着Tony的腰倏地狠狠地戳刺——

“呜——”

“不行、我——还不行……”

滚烫热意径直擦过前列腺，直直顶在男人的生殖腔口。

Peter眼眸带笑，勾起嘴角笑到：“有什么不行的？你不是已经发情了？”他再次发狠地顶了顶那处，勉强挤进窄小的肉壁。

“呜呃……”

他环住了Tony的腰极尽温柔的吻去他脸上的泪痕，低语道：“成结会很痛，待会你抱紧我。”

他把男人的手搭在自己腰上，目光缱绻地盯了他许久。

他的性器退出了一小截，却又在男人泪眼朦胧的迷茫神色中狠狠冲破屏障，紧致的肉穴包裹住他，Peter深呼吸了几口气，试探地往前再送了几分，Tony便呜咽了起来：“呜……痛……”

软绵绵又沙哑的声音刺激得他眼都红了，伸手抚慰Tony的性器，没一会清液便喷洒而出，溅到了两人的腹部。

Peter毫不在意，感受到Tony无意识地往后撤，倒吸了一口气：“Tony，别动，我要成结了。”

他被钉死在柱身上。末端逐渐胀大堵住穴口，Peter却肆意地挺动侵犯，搅动着那片温暖又脆弱的地方。

“呜……Peter……Peter”

男人无意识地低吟他的名字，换来Peter轻轻的回吻：“我在。”

他扣住先生的脖颈，唇后移，在他耳边呢喃：“要到了……”

情液填满了omega脆弱的内腔，滚烫到omega小声地惊呼了一下，后颈脆弱的腺体被刺穿，威士忌浓烈的酒香裹挟着小雏菊的花香，不容侵犯的点燃了他的神经，融入他的骨血，成为他们间联接。

Peter支起身子，看着身下人细细喘息的疲软样子，忍不住轻笑了一声，扣住他的十指，亲昵道：“好些了吗？”  
“唔……你还来？！”  
“omega发情期有七天，你不是忘了吧？”  
“……”


End file.
